You'd never know I thought That
by The ShowStoppa
Summary: Draco was sent to find out what the Gryffindors think but a horrible storm leads to he and the gang getting stuck in a room together. They end up finding out some things that they really didn't need to know!


A/N- I ownn no one first of all.Most of you arent eve reading this. I want to apologize ahead of time. I haae fourteen other stories I have to update every ow and then so don't get too mad if it takes a while to get another chapter up. And when fiction.net is down I can't update as soon as I want to. Also, MY 'N and B' BUTTONS ARE NOT WORKING TOO WELL SO BEAR WITH ME!  
  
On with the show. Please review! Own no one!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a cold and dreary day. The storm was rageing on outside and it was possibly the worst one Hogwarts has had for ages. All the Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology ad Flying Lessons had been canceled, leaving Gryffindor ad Slytherin with no classes after lunch. Unfortuatly, Quidditch Practice had been canceled as well. Which could e a good or bad thing, seeing that Gryffiindor had to share the feild with Slytherin as part of Dumbledore's new 'Bring the school together' plan.   
  
So with all the rain and warnings to stay inside, Ron, Harry, and Hermione found themselves in the Common Room playing Wizards Chess. Well, at least Harry and Ron were. Hermione sat in a big comfy chair with a book. She occasionaly looked up and gave a few hints to the person in which whose turn it was. This led, more or less, to things unpleasent so she stopped.  
  
"Look at yourselves," Hermione had said, "You spend all your time playing wizards chess and looking at chocolate frog cards. Why don't you spend your time with more useful things, like studying? ("It's the first day of holiday!") Or up in the library?" ("With you and all the other geeks? No thanks!")  
  
It was the last day of classes and the first day of holiday, so the gang found themselves upstairs with very few First and Second Years while most of the school was dowtairs awaiting the train to Kings Cross. Hermione's parents had some function they had to do in New York so she had to stay and Ron's family was visiting Charlie in Romania, leaving Ron and Ginny behind.  
  
The First and Second years sat around a table not far from Harry and the gang. They hadn't ever seen these younger years before, let alone talked to them, leaving wizards ches one of the only option avalible.  
  
Suddenly a cold, dark drawl came from behind Harry and made all occupants jump.  
  
"Glad to see you are doing a contact sport, Potter. Weasley. Having a good time?"  
  
It was Draco Malfoy who seemed to come out of no where, but no one was paying attention so he could have been there for ages with out anyone noticing.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Hey Hey Hey, Is that any way to greet an old friend?" He replied, smirking.  
  
Ron snorted, "You? our friend? Get a life, Malfoy, assuming you don't have one, yet."  
  
"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book, "You can't Apperate."  
  
"No. but I do have the password."  
  
"How?" The three asked in unison.  
  
"Well, Dumledore told Snape to tell me but Adrain was listening in and she told Adam, who told Mary, who told rian, who told Kaylie, who told Sammy, who told, Patti, who obvioously told me. but I already knew so..."  
  
Harry and Ron, who were lost on "Dumledore told Snape", stared at him blankly. Hermione, who was also staring at him in shock asked, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I have some buisines to do here. Hey, GO, Move!" He screamed at the youger years. They walked away saying things like, "Did you see who that waas?" "That was Draco Malfoy." "The Draco Malfoy!" "A Slytherin 5th year!" "He's going to be a prefect with Hermione ext year." "Who cares, he's just a boy" said a girl who sounded strikingly like Hermione. "Yeah but a cute one!"  
  
Draco sat down ackwards in a previously occupied chair so that his chest hit the back and jis arms rested gracefully on the top.  
  
"I was sent here to find out what you think about the Slytherins."  
  
"You know how we feel about you, we hate you."  
  
"Nothings changed, Malfoy."  
  
"You Slytherins are no gooders."  
  
"Glad you feel that way, boys. I'm sure Dumledore will be pleased to hear how we are progressing, seeing how us Slytherins have changed our veiws of you."  
  
Draco reached into his pocket and there was a small click. When his hand emmerged, it was holding a small had held recorder.  
  
"Ha!" said Hermione, "Those don't work at Hogwarts! So all Dumbledore ha is your word, and who'd believe you!!"  
"No, dear girl, that's where your wrong. Dumledore fixed this particularily for this mission."  
  
He rewound the tape and hit play: "You Slytherins are no gooders."  
  
"See. Well, best be off. I've got Dumbledore to see."   
  
Harry and Ron reached out to try and grab Malfoy to stop him from leaving but he was too quick. His robes swayed behind him and he left.  
  
"Oh no." 


End file.
